


maybe we could change the odds

by enuzv



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A-Z, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meteor Garden Inspired, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enuzv/pseuds/enuzv
Summary: 26 huruf untuk setiap cerita Huang Xuxi dan Huang Guanheng.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	maybe we could change the odds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [maybe we could change the odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959880) by [enuzv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enuzv/pseuds/enuzv)



> judul diambil dari lirik lagu odds - NIKI  
> cross-posted on wattpad
> 
> aku nggak jago nulis fluff, apalagi cerita kecil-kecil manis, tapi kapal ini butuh lebih banyak fanwork. percobaan pertamaku menulis sesuatu yang tidak angst dan ringan. enjoy!

**A, air mineral dingin**

Huang Xuxi menatap _vending machine_ di hadapannya dengan perasaan kesal dan malu yang campur aduk menjadi satu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mingguan klub basket dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke _vending machine_ terdekat dari lapangan untuk membeli air mineral dingin, namun, entah ada masalah apa, air yang ia beli tersangkut di bagian bawah mesin minuman dan tidak bisa keluar. Sudah lima menit ia berdiri menunggu mesin itu berderik-derik berusaha mendorong botol itu keluar, namun tidak ada hasil. Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran _personal assistant_ -nya untuk membelikan minum untuknya. 

Xuxi menepuk-nepuk panel kaca di hadapannya dengan halus, dan minuman yang ia beli masih tersangkut di mesin, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia sudah ingin meledak mendengar ketukan berirama sepatu siswa tidak sabar yang mengantri di belakangnya.

Siswa tidak sabar itu melangkah maju untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya, tangannya mengeluarkan _payment card_ dari dompet dan menekan tombol untuk membeli _banana milk_ (Xuxi harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari pilihan minuman maupun etika mengantri orang asing ini). Botol kuning pucat yang ia pilih bergerak maju, lalu jatuh tepat di atas botol air mineral dingin milik Xuxi. Dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu besar dan Xuxi yakin sudah diperhitungkan sebelumnya, ia menendang bagian samping _vending machine_ tersebut dengan lututnya, dan dua botol minuman sukses menggelinding keluar dari mesin itu.

Belum sempat Xuxi mengucapkan terima kasih, laki-laki di hadapannya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dingin yang sudah bermenit-menit ia tunggu. Matanya menangkap rambut cokelat tua yang panjangnya ia yakin hampir melanggar aturan sekolah, mata sewarna yang menatapnya datar, dan seragam hitam kebanggaan klub panahan dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan sebaris nama.

Huang Guanheng.

  
  


**B,** **_banana milk_ **

Huang Guanheng mengunci _bow case_ miliknya dan melambai ke arah teman-teman satu klubnya, berpamitan setelah memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari latihan sore ini untuk belajar karena ujian Kimia esok hari. Guanheng baru menginjak tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini, namun, ia sudah masuk ke dalam tim inti panahan yang akan bertanding di kompetisi nasional dua bulan lagi dan harus mengikuti latihan ekstra bersama anggota tim inti lainnya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ia harus mendahulukan akademiknya, seperti hari ini.

Saat ia melangkah keluar dari gelanggang panahan, matanya menangkap deretan siswi yang berbaris setengah tersembunyi di taman dekat kompleks gedung olahraga, pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah satu siswa paling populer di sekolah, Huang Xuxi, yang entah ada urusan apa sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah panjang-panjang.

“Aku Huang Xuxi.” Saat laki-laki tinggi itu sampai di hadapannya, ia mengenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangan, canggung.

Guanheng menjabat tangannya, tidak kalah canggung. “Aku tahu.”

_Siapa yang tidak tahu Huang Xuxi? Semua orang di negara ini tahu siapa dia dan ketiga temannya yang juga super kaya itu, apalagi siswa-siswi di sekolah mereka._

Ia masih tidak mengerti untuk apa laki-laki ini repot mendatanginya seperti ini.

Jawaban itu hadir dalam bentuk setengah lusin _banana milk_ kesukaannya yang diserahkan dengan senyum secerah matahari. “Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, dulu.”

  
  


**C,** **_Cantonese_ **

Setelah beberapa minggu mengenal Guanheng, Xuxi baru tahu mereka sama-sama bisa berbahasa Kanton di minggu kelima.

Saat itu, Guanheng tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat Xuxi mengajaknya melihat-lihat ruangan khusus milik _Vision_ , sebutan untuk empat siswa penguasa sekolah mereka, setelah latihan klub panahan hari itu dibatalkan karena pelatih Guanheng sedang sakit. Dengan suara rendah, Guanheng mengutuk dirinya dengan bahasa yang sudah lama sekali tidak Xuxi dengar semenjak ia pindah ke Beijing saat sekolah dasar dan semenjak hari itu, Xuxi tidak mau lagi berbicara bahasa Mandarin dengan Guanheng bila sedang berdua saja. Guanheng, yang juga merindukan rumah karena sudah lama tidak ada kesempatan untuk pulang ke Macau, tidak menolak dan malah mengenalkan Xuxi ke salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, Xiao Dejun, yang juga bisa berbahasa Kanton dengan lancar.

Setiap kali Guanheng bicara padanya dengan Bahasa Kanton, Xuxi seakan dilempar kembali ke masa kecilnya di Hong Kong, saat dimana hidupnya hanya berisi mainan dan mimpi-mimpi masa depan, saat ia belum diperkenalkan pada tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban di kemudian hari, saat dimana ia dan adiknya tidak perlu tahu soal manajemen dan bagaimana menjalankan _enterprise_ milik keluarga mereka. Setiap kali Guanheng bercerita soal Macau dan langit cerahnya, Xuxi bisa sesaat melupakan semua bebannya untuk mendengarkan kisah Guanheng yang menjatuhkan es krimnya dua kali di depan reruntuhan St. Paul sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Guanheng mengingatkannya pada waktu-waktu saat hidupnya terasa jauh lebih sederhana, dan Xuxi menyukainya.

  
  


**D, dukungan**

Ketika dua hari yang lalu Xuxi tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menonton babak penyisihan turnamen basket nasional, Guanheng mengiyakan saja dengan enteng. Namun, saat ia akan membeli tiket masuk ke stadium dan tiba-tiba didatangi oleh dua orang berjas hitam, ia merasa sepertinya Huang Xuxi benar-benar suka bercanda.

Bukan apa-apa, mereka memang berteman baik, namun ia tidak menyangka akan dibawa ke ruangan khusus berdinding kaca untuk menyaksikan pertandingan itu dari sudut pandang terbaik di stadium ini, duduk bersama dengan tiga anggota _Vision_ lain yang bersemangat menonton Huang Xuxi sambil memesan berbagai macam _snack_. Guanheng juga tidak menyangka bahwa Qian Kun, Dong Sicheng, dan Li Yongqin akan seheboh itu berteriak-teriak, bahkan berdiri dan melempar popcorn ke dinding kaca saat ada momen penting, di balik persona dingin dan misterius mereka.

“Tidak perlu canggung begitu,” Yongqin, yang memang terkenal ramah dan bersahabat, melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Guanheng, “kami tidak menggigit, tenang saja.”

Guanheng tertawa gugup saat merasakan mata Sicheng menatapnya lurus-lurus dari tempatnya duduk. Sepertinya, yang dikatakan Yongqin berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Ia seperti sedang dianalisis untuk selanjutnya dihakimi. Ia tahu mereka tidak berniat buruk, hanya saja sulit menyingkirkan perasaan bahwa _ini bukan tempatnya_.

Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Kun mendekat sambil membawa dua gelas besar _cola_ dingin, menyerahkan salah satunya ke tangan Guanheng dengan senyum paling tulus yang ia lihat malam ini. “Walaupun agak pahit untuk diakui, di antara kita semua yang ada di ruangan ini, dukunganmu lah yang paling penting untuk Xuxi. _Don’t ever feel like you don’t belong here_ , Huang Guanheng.”

  
  


**E, ekspektasi**

Setelah sebuah sambungan telepon dari Macau di tengah makan malam mereka berdua sepulang latihan panahan dan basket, Guanheng terlihat kacau. Memang, latihan fisik klub panahan tadi sudah mengacaukan _mood_ -nya, namun kali ini badai itu terlihat lebih parah dibandingkan lari 2,4 km maupun ratusan seri _push up_ , dan Xuxi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kenapa.

Tidak disangka, seperti bom yang sudah dipendam sejak lama dan baru disulut pemantiknya, Guanheng menceritakan banyak hal soal keluarganya, keluarga dinasti tenaga medis di negara asalnya dan bagaimana Guanheng juga diharapkan meneruskan menjadi seorang dokter setelah ini. Bagaimana ia sama sekali tidak pernah punya kendali atas hidupnya sendiri, bagaimana panahan adalah tempat aman baginya dan sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya, ia adalah harapan terbesar ayah dan ibunya. Suaranya bergetar dan berapi-api, dan Xuxi hanya bisa menarik kursinya untuk mendekat dan berempati, karena ia tahu persis posisi yang sedang ditempati Guanheng bukan sesuatu yang mudah.

Mereka sama, Xuxi membatin saat tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu laki-laki di sampingnya yang naik-turun tidak teratur, mencoba menenangkan Guanheng di tengah suasana sepi restoran Korea yang ia pilih. Mereka sama-sama dibebani ekspektasi dan tidak bisa lari, sekuat apapun mereka ingin mencoba mengatur hidup mereka sendiri. Ini bukan lagi masalah mimpi, tapi juga masa depan dan keluarga.

  
  


**F,** **_finger tab_ **

Sejak awal, Guanheng melihat Huang Xuxi di semua babak penyisihan turnamen panahan yang ia ikuti. Xuxi datang di setiap putaran khusus untuk menonton adiknya, Huang Renjun, yang bertanding di level sekolah menengah. Baru di putaran ketiga ini Xuxi datang untuk melihat Renjun dan Guanheng sekaligus, karena dua putaran sebelumnya diadakan sebelum Xuxi mengenal Guanheng lewat insiden mesin minuman.

Guanheng tidak pernah tahu rasanya didukung oleh keluarga saat ia bertanding, namun ia yakin pasti menyenangkan menjadi Renjun. Xuxi menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan adiknya, namun masih menyisihkan waktu untuk menemuinya sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

Guanheng menatap kotak hitam di hadapannya dengan alis berkerut, skeptis. “Apa ini?”

“Buka saja.”

Sebuah _finger tab_ yang sudah dari lama ia inginkan ada di dalam kotak itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana Xuxi tahu ia menargetkan untuk membeli merk dan model yang sama persis dengan yang ia pegang sekarang (mungkin dari _halaman_ di _browser_ -nya yang tidak pernah ia tutup itu), dan seketika merasa laki-laki ini sudah berbuat terlalu banyak untuknya, bahkan berbuat lebih banyak dari orang tuanya untuk urusan mimpinya dalam panahan.

“Kau suka?” Xuxi memecah keheningan, suaranya terdengar ragu.

“Sangat.” Guanheng berbisik, ia tahu jawabannya hampir tidak terdengar di tengah riuhnya gelanggang olahraga tempat penyisihan dilaksanakan, namun ia takut suaranya pecah menjadi tangis apabila ia mencoba bicara lebih keras lagi.

Xuxi mengelus kepalanya, tiga kali, dan mata Guanheng mulai mengabur karena rasa haru saat melihat senyum cerah yang ditujukan padanya itu. “Semoga beruntung. Setelah pertandingan, temui aku dan Renjun, ya? Kita makan malam bersama.”

  
  


**G,** **_Gundam_ **

Guanheng akhirnya mengizinkan Xuxi masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ia tinggali setelah genap empat bulan saling mengenal. Kata Guanheng, ia awalnya kesulitan membayangkan pewaris keluarga terkaya di Cina duduk di ruang tamunya sambil meminum teh dan makan kue kering _almond_ dan _walnut_ buatan ibunya.

Apartemen itu sederhana, dengan beberapa etalase kaca yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, berisi robot-robot hasil rakitan Guanheng. Xuxi hanya perlu bertanya sedikit sebelum Guanheng memberikannya kelas singkat seputar _Gundam_ , edisi-edisi yang sudah ia miliki, beberapa seri yang sangat ingin ia miliki, bahkan mengambil satu kotak yang sudah terbuka namun belum selesai dirakit untuk menunjukkan cara merakitnya pada Xuxi. Karena merasa tidak enak sekaligus penasaran, Xuxi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu, meskipun kadang dihujani protes dari Guanheng saat ia salah memasang bagian tertentu.

Setelah berjam-jam menunduk, dua kali istirahat untuk makan, dan ratusan teriakan kesal dari Guanheng dan keluhan lelah dari Xuxi, _Gundam_ hasil kolaborasi mereka itu selesai. Guanheng meletakkannya di etalase dalam kamar tidurnya, dekat dengan koleksi-koleksi kesayangannya.

“ _Gundam_ itu hal favorit Kunhang di dunia ini.” Dejun berseru sambil melemparkan sebuah _chest pass_ ke arah Xuxi, di satu sore hari saat mereka membuat janji _sparing_ kecil-kecilan di lapangan basket sekolah. Bola itu diterima dengan mulus sebelum Xuxi melemparkannya ke dalam ring, menciptakan tembakan tiga poin dari tempatnya berdiri. “Dia tidak pernah mau membaginya dengan siapapun, sebelumnya.”

Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Dejun membicarakan tentang Guanheng padanya, namun, Xuxi tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini.

  
  


**H,** **_homecoming_ **

Guanheng menutup pintu loker dengan cukup keras setelah memasukkan semua buku teks yang ada di dalamnya ke tas yang ia bawa, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena seharian ini nasibnya benar-benar buruk. Lupa membawa dompet, terkena lemparan bola voli saat melintasi lapangan menuju kelas pagi, tidak kebagian tempat duduk di kantin, dan nyaris terkena hukuman karena hampir terlambat di kelas kalkulus. Sepertinya dunia sedang benci sekali padanya.

“Huang Guanheng!”

Panggilan itu datang dari ujung koridor, dan sayangnya Guanheng mengenal suara itu dengan baik (ia mendengar suara ini hampir setiap hari selama kurang lebih setengah tahun terakhir). Ia bersumpah akan memaki-maki laki-laki itu jika panggilan ini tidak penting. Sejak kelas terakhir tadi, Guanheng sudah ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sekolah dan membenamkan dirinya ke kasur agar lupa dengan setiap kesialannya.

Saat Guanheng membalikkan badan, ia disambut oleh Xuxi yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah kaktus kecil dalam pot keramik putih, bunga berwarna merah muda mekar sempurna di puncak tanaman itu. Xuxi menyerahkan kaktus itu dengan senyum satu megawatt miliknya, persis seperti saat ia menyerahkan setengah lusin botol _banana milk_ pada Guanheng beberapa bulan yang lalu, atau saat ia memberikan _finger tab_ sebelum putaran ketiga turnamennya.

Dengan volume suara yang bisa didengar hampir semua orang di koridor, ia bertanya. “Datang bersamaku ke _homecoming_ , ya?”

Guanheng tertawa, setengah malu karena suara-suara godaan dari teman-teman satu angkatan mereka, setengah lega karena tidak jadi menyerang Xuxi dengan makian karena hari buruknya, tapi semua itu tertutupi oleh rasa senang plus terharunya karena satu hal baik akhirnya terjadi juga di hari ini.

Satu tangannya meraih pot kecil di hadapan mereka, dan satu tangan bebasnya merengkuh Xuxi yang terpaksa harus sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

“Tentu.”

  
  


**I, indah**

Huang Xuxi memang tidak tahu banyak hal, namun satu fakta ini ia tahu pasti: Huang Guanheng itu indah.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di depan _vending machine_ setengah rusak di koridor kelas 1, setelah menyaksikannya bertanding di turnamen nasional panahan dan hampir setiap hari bertemu dengan laki-laki asal Macau itu, ia sudah menarik kesimpulan. Guanheng memang indah. Fakta ini Xuxi simpan baik-baik dalam kepalanya saat ia tiba-tiba muncul di pintu apartemen Guanheng dengan sekotak _pizza_ panas dan buku teks biologi di tangannya, dan masih terus ia putar dalam memorinya saat Guanheng menariknya menuju balkon untuk menikmati udara musim panas sambil membantu Xuxi untuk ujiannya besok.

Di tengah penjelasan Guanheng seputar sel dan proses pembelahannya, tangan kanan Xuxi naik untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut berwarna cokelat tua yang menutupi mata Guanheng, memperhatikan setiap detail wajah laki-laki di hadapannya. Matanya yang lebar, bibirnya yang kemerahan, kulitnya yang pucat disirami cahaya bulan purnama, kesimpulannya masih sama. Ia indah. Mungkin hal terindah yang pernah Xuxi lihat seumur hidupnya.

Guanheng tersenyum, matanya menatap Xuxi dengan tenang seakan sudah tahu kemana semua hal ini akan bermuara. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutup buku teks di hadapan mereka, dan memutuskan sesi belajar malam ini diakhiri disini.

“Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu, kan?” 

Xuxi baru sadar ia tidak hanya membatin saat senyum Guanheng semakin melebar, dan laki-laki itu mengangguk. Dengan Guanheng, ia tidak perlu bicara banyak, dan Guanheng akan tahu. Selalu seperti itu. Xuxi mendekat dan membawa Guanheng ke dalam pelukannya.

“Aku juga mencintaimu.”

 _Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Lebih dari yang aku tahu_. 

  
  


**J,** **_jersey_ **

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Guanheng sama sekali tidak menikmati tatapan sinis dan iri dari puluhan siswa-siswi kelasnya saat ia masuk ke _gymnasium_ dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan seragam olahraga standar sekolahnya. Namun, mengingat terkadang teman-teman sekelasnya itu masih suka membuntuti Huang Xuxi kemana-mana seperti _fans_ yang terlampau terikat dengan idolanya, Guanheng merasa sekali-sekali perlu mengeluarkan peringatan tidak langsung, seperti saat ini.

Tadi pagi, seragam olahraga standar sekolahnya yang berwarna putih berubah menjadi cokelat pekat setelah terkena siraman _iced Americano_ Yangyang ketika ia memasuki kelas dengan terburu-buru dan tidak melihat bahwa temannya yang bermarga Liu itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ia tidak punya seragam cadangan, dan Dejun, yang berbeda kelas dengannya, tidak membawa seragam olahraganya. Guanheng bahkan masih ingat gelak tawa Dejun yang sama sekali tidak minat mencarikan solusi untuknya.

Dengan rasa malu yang ia telan bulat-bulat, Guanheng menghubungi Xuxi, sang _miracle worker_ yang baru seminggu ini resmi menjadi pacarnya. Xuxi bilang akan mengirimkan seragamnya lewat salah satu _personal assistant_ -nya, namun Guanheng tidak berekspektasi akan dikirimi seragam berwarna merah menyala yang biasa digunakan klub basket sekolahnya saat bertanding.

“Kenapa seragam basket? Yakin tidak salah ambil?” tanya Guanheng lewat telepon sambil berkaca di ruang ganti. Seragam itu besar sekali di tubuhnya, dan warnanya sangat kontras dengan seragam asli yang harusnya ia pakai.

“Tidak, santai saja. Tidak usah khawatir dimarahi, _huanggua_.”

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa sebangga ini, namun seragam klub basket bernomor 20 yang ia pakai di jam pelajaran olahraga ini cukup menunjukkan pada semua orang siapa dirinya, dan apa hubungannya dengan pemilik asli _jersey_ yang ia kenakan. 

  
  


**K,** **_kiss_ **

Ketika Guanheng membaca iklan _ice skating rink_ yang baru buka di Beijing yang muncul di laman _instagram_ miliknya, kekasihnya itu dengan cepat mengajak Xuxi untuk pergi kesana meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama tahu Guanheng tidak pernah menyentuh sepatu _skating-_ nya sepuluh tahun belakangan. Tetap saja, Xuxi tidak bisa menolak pandangan memohon Guanheng dan akhirnya menyewakan tempat itu untuk mereka berdua gunakan seharian.

Setelah satu jam pertama dihabiskan Guanheng untuk jatuh bangun dan berusaha mengingat-ingat teknik dasar seluncur es yang ia pelajari dulu, akhirnya Guanheng bisa menarik Xuxi untuk berputar-putar mengelilingi _rink_ tanpa perlu berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. Guanheng berhenti sejenak, menstabilkan tubuh mereka berdua, dan menarik Xuxi untuk pergi ke tengah gelanggang es luas itu.

“Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Xuxi.”

“Ini tidak gratis, kau harus membayarnya.”

Guanheng spontan tertawa. “Tapi, aku tidak punya uang. Apa bisa kubayar dengan tugas sastra saja? Atau kubantu belajar bahasa Inggris untuk ujianmu minggu depan?”

 _Tidak dua-duanya_ , batin Xuxi dalam hati, tangannya naik untuk mengangkat dagu Guanheng dan menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Xuxi merasakan Guanheng terdiam sesaat sebelum mulai membalas ciumannya, menciptakan akses masuk lebih dalam bagi Xuxi. Ia dapat merasakan rambut halus di belakang leher Guanheng berdiri saat tangan Xuxi yang berada di punggung bawahnya menarik Guanheng untuk mendekat padanya, dan merasakan senyuman Guanheng yang semakin melebar saat Xuxi mengelus pipinya dengan pelan.

Saat mereka berdua menjauh karena kehabisan nafas, Guanheng menatap matanya tanpa bicara apapun sebelum berjinjit untuk menempelkan dahi mereka dan berbisik, “sudah dibayar lunas, ya.”

  
  


**L,** **_laughter_ **

Menurut Guanheng, Xuxi mudah sekali tertawa. Terlalu mudah, malah. Kata Xuxi, itu karena Guanheng terlalu lucu.

Memang, dibalik _image_ -nya yang terkenal tidak ramah dan pendiam, Guanheng mengakui kadang hal-hal yang ia ucapkan memang sering mengundang tawa. _Natural born comedian_ , di beberapa kondisi bahkan ia tidak perlu bereaksi atau melakukan sesuatu, diamnya saja sudah membuat Xuxi tertawa sampai sulit bernafas. Ia tidak tahu apa ini efek jatuh cinta atau memang Guanheng benar-benar selucu itu di mata Xuxi.

Ya, ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu, sih. Saat Xuxi tertawa, ia terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Belum lagi kebiasaan Xuxi yang selalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Guanheng saat ia tertawa, tentu saja Guanheng sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia terlihat benar-benar bahagia, sebuah pemandangan yang cukup jarang ia lihat namun mulai sering muncul sekarang, dan jika Guanheng bisa, rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu untuk selamanya bertahan di titik itu.

Sepuluh menit setelah bel pulang hari itu berbunyi, Xuxi tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Guanheng hampir melempar botol minuman kosong di tangannya ke arah Yangyang yang bersiul-siul menggoda sambil mengaitkan ranselnya di bahu, dan Xuxi kembali tertawa. Melihat mata bulatnya memantulkan sinar matahari sore yang masuk melalui jendela kelasnya dan mendengar suara berat Xuxi yang terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya, Guanheng memutuskan tawa Xuxi adalah hal yang ingin ia dengar terus selama-lamanya.

  
  


**M, makanan**

Xuxi suka sekali makanan pedas. Sayangnya, Guanheng tidak terlalu tahan pedas, dan harus minum bergelas-gelas susu setiap menemani Xuxi makan.

Guanheng tahu kesukaan Xuxi, jadi setiap kali mereka makan malam bersama, Guanheng dengan berani akan memesan makanan ekstra pedas untuk mereka, dan tagihan minumannya akan membengkak melebihi total harga makanan yang mereka beli. Xuxi sebenarnya tidak keberatan makan makanan yang tidak pedas dan bisa dimakan Guanheng dengan tenang, namun Guanheng jauh lebih keras kepala darinya untuk urusan ini sehingga belum sempat protes, Xuxi sudah kalah duluan. Bertengkar di restoran adalah hal yang memalukan, jadi Xuxi lebih memilih untuk diam meskipun telinganya harus mendengar sumpah serapah Guanheng saat makanan-makanan itu membakar lidahnya.

“Lain kali tidak usah ikut makan punyaku, ya? Pesan yang lain saja,” bujuk Xuxi saat Guanheng menandaskan gelas susu keempatnya setelah memakan _huo guo_ dengan level yang menurut Xuxi saja sudah mencapai kadar sangat pedas. Kadang, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Guanheng bersikeras untuk makan menu yang sama dengannya padahal ia bisa dengan mudah memesan makanan lainnya.

“Tidak mau. Aku, kan, ingin makan denganmu.” Guanheng menggeleng tegas, tangannya kembali meraih sumpit untuk mengambil daging yang baru matang di dalam panci berisi kuah merah menyala. “Kapan lagi bisa makan dengan _Prince of China_ di restoran _huo guo_ kecil dekat sekolah sepulang latihan?”

Xuxi hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban itu, dan dalam hati berjanji kuota makan makanan pedasnya bulan ini sudah habis agar Guanheng bisa makan tanpa harus memesan satu liter susu minggu depan.

  
  


**N,** **_night time_ **

“Huang Xuxi, kau tidak tahu jam berapa ini?!” Guanheng tidak bisa menahan diri untuk langsung mengomel saat ia membukakan pintu apartemennya dan menemui Xuxi yang berdiri sambil memeluk tas ranselnya di dada. Ia terbangun sepuluh menit yang lalu karena suara bel yang tidak berhenti dan ponselnya yang terus berdering karena panggilan dari Xuxi. Pacarnya ini seperti tidak tahu istilah jam malam saja.

Lawan bicaranya hanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sekilas sebelum menjawab tanpa dosa. “Pukul satu lewat empat puluh. Boleh aku menginap disini?”

Di tengah rasa kantuknya Guanheng baru sadar ia tidak menyalakan lampu, penglihatannya hanya dibantu oleh remang-remang cahaya lampu jalan. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat Xuxi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan mata merah dan rambut yang kusut. Xuxi melangkah masuk ke apartemennya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, sebelum membiarkan ranselnya jatuh ke tanah dan memeluk Guanheng dengan erat. 

“Hei, ada apa?” tanya Guanheng selembut mungkin, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan keluarga. Tangannya membalas pelukan Xuxi, mengelus kepala laki-laki di depannya dengan gerakan menenangkan. Sepertinya malam ini lebih buruk dari biasanya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Xuxi mengeratkan rengkuhannya, menunduk untuk menempelkan dahinya ke bahu Guanheng, “boleh, ya? Aku tidur di sofa saja, tidak apa-apa.”

Guanheng tidak bertanya lebih jauh, tidak juga menjawab, namun tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil ransel Xuxi yang tergeletak di lantai dan mencium dahi Xuxi sekilas sebelum menarik tangannya menuju kamar.

  
  


**O, orang tua**

Tiga hari yang lalu, Renjun berkata pada Xuxi orang tua mereka ingin bertemu dengan Guanheng.

Tentu saja orang tuanya sudah mendengar dari _personal assistant_ -nya kalau ia sering pulang terlambat setelah latihan, atau malah keluar saat malam hari untuk belajar bersama _seseorang_ saat minggu ujian. Insiden ia menyelinap keluar dan menginap di apartemen Guanheng satu minggu yang lalu sepertinya memicu kejadian ini. Xuxi sudah memohon-mohon pada ibunya untuk tidak mengundang Guanheng ke makan malam keluarganya, tapi ibunya menolak dan tetap memesan meja untuk lima orang di salah satu restoran termahal di Beijing dan mengirimkan undangan tertulis ke alamat Guanheng (Xuxi tidak ingin tahu dari mana ibunya mendapatkan alamat itu).

Bukannya Xuxi tidak ingin mengenalkan Guanheng ke keluarganya, namun ia punya ketakutan tersendiri soal ini. Ayah dan ibunya sangat selektif soal pasangan, membuat ia merasa sangat was-was. Ini pertama kalinya orang tuanya merasa perlu bertemu dengan orang yang ia anggap spesial.

Berkebalikan dengannya, Guanheng tidak terlalu gugup. Mungkin kita akan diminta berpisah, candanya sebelum memasuki ruang VIP restoran yang tertulis di undangan di tangannya, dan candaan itu makin membuat Xuxi khawatir. Ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya.

Untungnya, prediksi mereka berdua salah. Ekspansi bisnis yang dilakukan KX _Enterprise_ di Macau ternyata bekerja sama dengan jaringan rumah sakit keluarga Guanheng, dan ayah ibunya tahu Guanheng ada di sekolah yang sama dengan Xuxi meskipun baru tahu kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus saat _personal assistant_ Xuxi tidak sengaja menyebut nama Guanheng di laporan mingguannya.

Di tengah pembicaraan seputar bisnis kesehatan antara Guanheng dan ayahnya, ibunya menatap Xuxi dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, dan anggukan kecil yang muncul setelahnya hanya berarti satu hal: restu.

  
  


**P,** **_pendant_ **

Untuk hari ulang tahun Xuxi, Guanheng sama sekali tidak punya ide harus memberikan apa. Laki-laki itu secara harfiah bisa membeli Cina seisinya, dan Guanheng sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam sektor kerajinan tangan. Ya, walaupun ia tahu Xuxi tidak akan protes dan akan menerima apa saja yang Guanheng berikan, tetap saja berbeda. Tahun ini, ia tidak bisa lagi memberikan hadiah seperti kamus bahasa inggris yang ia berikan ke Xuxi tahun lalu. Harus spesial.

Percobaan pertama, ia dengan malu-malu bertanya ke Yongqin setelah jadwal latihan klub seni lukis selesai. Jawaban yang Yongqin berikan sangat sederhana sekaligus membuat Guanheng putus asa: senyummu adalah hadiah terbaik untuknya. Kedua, ia meminta pendapat Sicheng, yang malah menyuruhnya bertanya saja Xuxi ingin dibelikan apa daripada ia kebingungan seperti ini. Saran solutif, namun tidak ada unsur kejutannya sama sekali. Harapan terakhirnya ada pada Kun, yang dengan bijak memberikan jalan keluar untuknya:

“Belikan saja sesuatu yang sama dengan milikmu. Xuxi bukan orang yang pemilih.”

Setelah seminggu penuh diam-diam mengurus hadiah itu, Guanheng berdiri menunggu di depan gedung kelas khusus milik _Vision_ dengan kotak hadiah di tangannya. Kun dan Ten keluar dari gedung dengan senyum menggoda, sementara Sicheng hanya melambaikan tangan sebelum berlari menuju ruang latihan klub _dance_.

“Guanheng?” Xuxi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya saat ia melangkah mendekat.

“Aku tahu kau tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu aku sampai putaran ketiga turnamenmu selesai, jadi sekarang saja, ya?” Guanheng menyerahkan kotak itu pada Xuxi. “Selamat ulang tahun!”

Xuxi membuka kotak di tangannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin kompas yang sama persis dengan yang sedang dikenakan Guanheng. Dengan senyum bangga, Guanheng menjelaskan.

“Ibuku memberikan kalung ini sebelum aku berangkat ke Beijing. Katanya, agar aku tidak salah arah dan bisa kembali pulang. Butuh waktu lama karena harus dikirim dari Macau. Semoga kau suka, ya.”

  
  


**Q,** **_quality time_ **

Xuxi yakin seratus persen bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat Guanheng berhasil memenangkan turnamen panahan individual putra nasional, mungkin nomor dua setelah kakak-kakak perempuan Guanheng. Bukan Dejun, bukan pula Yangyang, tapi dirinya. Xuxi yang menjadi saksi betapa seriusnya Guanheng soal kompetisi satu ini, bagaimana Guanheng menjadi harapan utama sekolahnya yang sudah lama tidak memenangkan cabang ini. Mengikuti latihan hampir setiap malam, belum lagi ditambah tanggung jawabnya untuk belajar ekstra mengejar ketertinggalan di kelas, tentu saja Guanheng pantas mendapatkan medali itu. Namun, Xuxi merasa bahagia karena alasan yang lebih personal.

Setelah turnamen nasional selesai, ia dan Guanheng sama-sama punya waktu senggang lebih banyak untuk bertemu. Sekadar maraton menonton film di apartemen Guanheng, atau seharian berkeliling kota untuk mencoba berbagai _parlour_ es krim dan _bubble tea_ yang baru buka, Xuxi tidak menyia-nyiakan setiap kesempatan yang ia punya untuk _quality time_ dengan Guanheng. Seharian hanya melihat Guanheng merakit _Gundam_ pun Xuxi tidak masalah, atau membawanya ke lapangan basket terdekat untuk mengajari Guanheng menyempurnakan teknik _lay up_ -nya. Terdengar klise, namun asal berdua saja dengan Guanheng, Xuxi tidak merasa keberatan melakukan apa saja.

Xuxi tidak akan jujur kepada Guanheng soal ini, sayangnya. Ia menikmati rahasia kecil ini sendirian, memastikan hari Sabtu dan Minggu mereka tenang dihabiskan bersama.

  
  


**R, rumor**

Walaupun dirinya tidak seterkenal Huang Xuxi, nama Guanheng cukup dikenal. Ia cemerlang di kelas dan andalan sekolahnya dalam panahan, ditambah ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Sebelum punya hubungan apapun dengan Xuxi, ia sudah punya cukup banyak penggemar yang untungnya hanya berani melihat dari jauh tanpa melakukan apapun. Namun, meskipun begitu, ia bukan topik pembicaraan panas setiap siswa-siswi di sekolahnya seperti Xuxi.

Apabila gosip beredar soal Xuxi, itu biasa. Guanheng juga pertama kali mendengar soal Xuxi dua tahun yang lalu dari rumor bahwa laki-laki itu sedang dekat dengan Yuqi, salah satu anggota klub debat, karena ada yang melihat mereka berdua bercakap-cakap setelah pulang sekolah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, pacarnya itu digosipkan akan kembali ke Hong Kong, pernah juga dirumorkan sedang bertengkar dengan Kun, belum lagi gosip-gosip yang tidak sanggup Guanheng ingat satu-satu.

Jadi, saat Huang Xuxi mendatanginya sambil marah-marah untuk bercerita bahwa rumor seputar dirinya yang akan pergi ke _homecoming_ terakhirnya tahun ini dengan Luo Zaimin dari kelas 2 sedang menyebar dengan cepat, Guanheng hanya bisa menatap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan bingung dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana bisa nama siswa pindahan dari Korea Selatan itu disangkut-pautkan dengannya. Memorinya kembali ke latihan panahan terakhir, saat adik kelasnya itu meminta saran bagaimana cara mengajak Renjun, adik Xuxi, untuk pergi ke _homecoming_ bersamanya. Karena ia tidak bisa membantu Zaimin karena tidak punya banyak pengalaman soal itu, akhirnya Guanheng hanya menceritakan soal kaktus merah muda yang diberikan Xuxi padanya.

Siapapun yang menyebarkan rumor ini perlu memeriksakan diri ke psikiater karena ia sepertinya sudah gila. Sejak hari ia datang ke sekolah bersama Huang Xuxi dulu, siapa juga yang masih berani mendekatinya?

  
  


**S, sabit**

Hal kedua yang Xuxi suka dari senyum Guanheng adalah bagaimana senyum itu mengubah mata bulatnya menjadi sepasang bulan sabit.

Senyum itu hampir setiap hari ia lihat, namun Xuxi tidak bosan-bosan menatap Guanheng saat ia tersenyum. Lucunya, ia punya senyum yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap kejadian di hidupnya. Senyumnya saat ia berpamitan pulang dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Yangyang dan Dejun akan berbeda dengan saat ia memeluk Renjun yang berhasil maju ke putaran final, melanjutkan langkahnya dulu. Ada juga senyum setengah tertawa yang tidak bisa ia tahan saat kakak tertuanya menelepon untuk mengabarkan soal pertunangannya, Xuxi ingin terus-terusan melihat lengkungan itu di bibir Guanheng, mengartikan masing-masing makna senyum itu seperti katalog dalam pikirannya.

Namun, dari semua jenis senyuman itu, Xuxi harus menjatuhkan pilihannya pada satu jenis yang jarang ia lihat, namun mampu membuatnya mengabaikan hal lain di dunia ini selain senyum itu. Lengkungan manis yang muncul saat Xuxi menjadi MVP ketika tim basket sekolahnya memenangkan turnamen nasional, senyum yang Guanheng berikan pada Xuxi saat ia masih dilingkupi rasa kantuk di pagi hari setelah Xuxi menginap, simpul samar yang tidak ia sadari muncul saat ia menatap Xuxi setiap kali mereka bertemu, dan Xuxi sadar satu hal.

Hal yang paling Xuxi suka dari senyum Guanheng adalah bagaimana senyum kategori terakhir itu hanya ia berikan khusus untuk Huang Xuxi.

  
  


**T,** **_truce_ **

Guanheng menyandarkan diri di kursi penumpang mobil Xuxi, kepalanya seakan mau pecah setelah sesi _self-study_ menjelang ujian masuk universitas yang tanggalnya sudah semakin dekat ini. Ia ingin makan _lu ji zhua_ di restoran langganannya, namun Xuxi sudah sejak minggu lalu ingin makan makanan Thailand dan malam ini sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengalah dari Guanheng.

“Kemarin kita sudah makan _char siu_ dan itu pilihanmu,” Xuxi mengingatkan.

“Ya, kan aku sedang pusing masalah ujian universitas dan kau tidak,” Guanheng membalas dengan kerutan di alisnya. Empat orang anggota _Vision_ memang tidak diwajibkan mengikuti sesi _self-study_ karena mereka berempat hampir pasti akan berkuliah di luar negeri, sehingga Guanheng merasa Xuxi harusnya bisa mengalah untuk yang satu ini. Tapi, Xuxi benar, dua hari terakhir ia yang memilih semua menu makan malam mereka.

Guanheng mengajukan penawaran. “Bagaimana kalau kita cari _lu ji zhua_ dulu, baru ke restoran Thailand favoritmu?”

Belum sempat Xuxi memprotes, Guanheng menarik bahunya untuk menciumnya tepat di bibir. Karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu, kepala Xuxi nyaris membentur langit-langit mobil, namun Guanheng tidak peduli. _All is fair in love and war,_ kan? Ia menarik lengan Xuxi untuk mendekat, dan memastikan semua keberatan Xuxi menghilang dari pikirannya sebelum Guanheng menjauhkan diri dan Xuxi memandangnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

“ _So, truce_?” Guanheng berbisik di bibir Xuxi, dan tidak bisa menahan tawa saat pacarnya itu mengangguk setengah terdistraksi setelah gencatan senjata yang diajukan Guanheng.

  
  


**U, universitas**

Xuxi ada bersama Guanheng saat ia mendapatkan surat penerimaan program studi kedokteran milik Universitas Peking. Xuxi ada di sampingnya saat Guanheng menelepon keluarganya di Macau, dan mendengar teriakan senang ibunya serta ucapan selamat dari ayah dan kakak-kakak perempuannya. Xuxi ada saat Guanheng menutup telepon, membaca sekali lagi surat itu sebelum akhirnya menutup laptop dan membuka kaleng _cola_ terakhir di kulkasnya.

“Ya, meskipun aku tidak suka, setidaknya aku melakukan ini untuk mereka,” kata Guanheng dengan suara rendah.

Xuxi mengangguk, tidak ingin membayangkan enam tahun di Universitas Harvard yang harus ia jalani setelah ini. Mereka berdua sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, namun Xuxi masih merasa tidak tenang. _Long distance relationship_ bukan sesuatu yang mudah, apalagi jarak Boston dan Beijing tidak bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sekejap. Seperti ikut merasakan kekhawatirannya, Guanheng mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Xuxi, matanya sibuk memperhatikan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ke jendela kamarnya.

“Aku bisa ke Boston, dan kau bisa ke Beijing.” Guanheng meraih tangannya dan mengelusnya beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan. “Tidak apa-apa, Xuxi.”

Guanheng benar. Ini demi tanggung jawab mereka juga, kan? Terkadang masih sulit untuk Xuxi berdamai dengan kenyataan itu, namun sedikit-banyak ketenangan Guanheng menular padanya.

Mereka bertahan pada posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit, dengan kaleng _cola_ Guanheng yang mulai menghangat dan gerakan repetitif Guanheng yang tidak berhenti di punggung tangannya. Dengan hati-hati, Xuxi membuka pembicaraan. “Sebelum aku harus ke Boston, ayo kita pergi ke Macau.”

Guanheng menegakkan kepala dengan cepat. “Ke Macau? Ada apa?”

“Aku belum pernah bertemu keluargamu, kan?”

  
  


**V,** **_Vision_ **

Saat Kun bilang Guanheng tidak perlu merasa tidak memiliki tempat di antara _Vision_ saat pertandingan basket Xuxi empat tahun yang lalu, ia tidak berbohong. 

Kun dan Yongqin datang bersama dari New York untuk menemani Guanheng di hari pertamanya mengunjungi Boston dan ikut memberikan kejutan hari natal untuk Xuxi yang tidak bisa pulang ke Beijing saat itu. Sicheng, yang ternyata mengambil program studi dan universitas yang sama dengan Guanheng, menjadi teman baiknya dan hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersamanya meskipun mereka tidak banyak berada di kelas yang sama.

Selama enam tahun Xuxi berkuliah di Harvard, mereka konstan berkomunikasi lewat _FaceTime_ dan pesan singkat. Saat ada hari-hari dimana perbedaan dua belas jam antara Beijing dan Boston mulai terasa menyiksa, ditambah dengan beban perkuliahan yang cukup membuat lelah, _Vision_ akan menjembatani mereka. Sicheng akan mengajak Guanheng untuk makan _huo guo_ sambil membiarkan Guanheng melepaskan semua rasa penatnya, dan Yongqin akan bergantian dengan Kun untuk sesekali datang mengecek keadaan Xuxi yang terkadang menghilang tanpa kabar ditelan tugas-tugasnya.

Enam tahun itu mereka lewati bersama. Tanpa _Vision_ , mungkin Guanheng tidak akan bertahan selama ini, dan Xuxi mungkin sudah menyerah sejak awal ia menginjakkan kaki di kota asing yang belum terbiasa ia tinggali.

Tidak hanya sahabat untuk Xuxi, mereka bertiga secara tidak langsung adalah sahabat untuk Guanheng, meskipun kadang Guanheng harus benar-benar menyaring apa yang ia katakan pada Sicheng, Kun, dan Yongqin sebelum menumpahkan sisanya pada Yangyang dan Dejun.

  
  


**W,** **_welcome_ **

Setelah program studinya di _Harvard Business School_ selesai, ayahnya meminta Xuxi untuk kembali ke Beijing dan mulai bekerja di kantor pusat KX _Enterprise_.

Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Beijing sebenarnya belum lama berlalu, ia pulang ke ibu kota Cina itu di hari kelulusan Guanheng dan Sicheng dari sekolah kedokteran, sebelum mengejar penerbangan pertama kembali ke Massachusetts untuk mengikuti ujian akhir. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ia benar-benar _pulang_ , tanpa harus memikirkan untuk kembali ke Boston lagi, tanpa perlu khawatir lagi soal perbedaan zona waktu saat ia ingin menghubungi Guanheng untuk sekadar bercerita soal harinya. Ia pulang, dan kali ini tidak akan kemana-mana lagi.

Selama periode waktu enam tahun itu, Xuxi cukup sering menemui Guanheng, entah ia yang harus pulang atau Guanheng yang harus terbang ke Amerika, _but they tried their best to make it work_.

Xuxi menarik koper dan mempercepat langkah untuk segera memasuki terminal kedatangan, sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Guanheng. Kata Guanheng di telepon dua hari yang lalu, ia harus membeli _mapo tofu_ untuk satu departemen agar bisa mengambil hari libur di tengah program residensinya, khusus untuk menjemput Xuxi.

Di tengah keramaian Bandara Internasional Ibu Kota Beijing, hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah melintasi gerbang kedatangan adalah sosok Huang Guanheng yang melambaikan tangan dengan mata bersinar, dan Huang Xuxi merasa sudah benar-benar ada di rumah.

  
  


**X,** **_xylograph_ **

Terakhir kali Xuxi menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarganya di Macau, Guanheng masih mengingat dengan jelas, adalah tujuh tahun yang lalu, seminggu sebelum Xuxi berangkat ke Boston. Saat itu, orang tua Guanheng sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Huang Xuxi datang ke rumah sebagai kekasih si bungsu, bukan sebagai perwakilan KX _Enterprise_ yang saat itu masih dalam masa awal kerja sama dengan yayasan keluarga Guanheng. Semenjak hari itu, ketika keluarganya menelepon, topik pembicaraan mereka tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Xuxi. Apa kabarnya, apa dia sehat di Amerika sana, apa hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja, bahkan kadang mengingatkan Guanheng untuk mengunjungi Xuxi apabila mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu. Sepertinya bukan lagi rahasia kalau ayah dan ibunya jauh lebih menyukai Xuxi dibanding dirinya, namun Guanheng tidak bisa protes karena keluarga Xuxi juga selama ini terang-terangan memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik daripada anak mereka sendiri.

Guanheng mengantarkan Xuxi ke kamar tamu di lantai dua, sebelum kembali untuk melihat-lihat keadaan rumahnya. Ia sudah lama tidak kembali pulang ke sini, karena jadwal program residensi yang mengikat dan sulit untuk dicari celahnya. _Xylograph_ yang terpasang mengitari dinding ruang tamunya masih sama, begitu pula dengan resep _egg tart_ yang tersaji di meja. Senyum ibunya saat menyambut Xuxi masih sama lebarnya, dan jabatan tangan ayahnya juga masih terasa hangat.

Tujuh tahun harusnya mengubah banyak hal, namun tidak dengan keluarganya.

  
  


**Y,** **_yours_ **

“Kau suka, tidak?” Xuxi bertanya saat agen _real estate_ yang mengantarkan mereka ke salah satu apartemen mewah di tengah kota Beijing meninggalkan Xuxi dan Guanheng berdua untuk melihat-lihat. Setelah Guanheng pulang dari jadwal jaga malamnya di rumah sakit, Xuxi langsung mengajaknya untuk melihat apartemen yang sudah lama Xuxi incar ini. Guanheng setuju-setuju saja, karena Xuxi beberapa kali sudah mengatakan padanya ingin keluar dari rumah utama keluarganya dan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri.

“Aku suka, tapi, ini kan nantinya akan jadi tempat tinggalmu.” Guanheng menjawab santai sambil membuka pintu di ujung dinding kaca menuju balkon yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan kota. “Kau sendiri suka, tidak?”

Xuxi mengatur nafasnya, merasakan jari-jari tangannya mulai mendingin di dalam saku mantelnya saat ia mengingat untuk alasan apa sebenarnya ia mengajak Guanheng kesini.

“Aku suka, tapi kau akan tinggal bersamaku disini, jadi aku perlu persetujuanmu.”

Seakan dunia sedang terjebak dalam efek _slow motion_ , Guanheng menoleh ke arahnya pelan-pelan dengan mata bulat sempurna. Xuxi langsung dilanda kegugupan luar biasa saat melihat mata itu, sepasang mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca saat Xuxi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beledu berisi cincin _platinum_ dan bertanya dengan suara pelan di tengah senja keunguan kota Beijing, “ _Forever?_ ”

Ketika Guanheng melompat ke pelukannya, Xuxi merasa matanya sendiri memanas meskipun bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja dengan Guanheng semua terasa mudah, seakan memang ini sudah menjadi takdir mereka semenjak mereka bertemu di depan mesin minuman sekolahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

“ _Forever._ ” Guanheng menjawab dengan suara bergetar, merengkuh erat leher Xuxi dengan kedua tangannya. “ _You’re forever mine, okay?_ ”

Xuxi tertawa, tangannya naik menghapus air mata di pipi Guanheng sebelum menunduk untuk mencium laki-laki itu. “ _F_ _orever yours._ ”

  
  


**Z, zenit**

Guanheng memasuki apartemen dengan langkah lesu, jam di dinding menunjukkan angka dua lewat lima belas. Rumah sakit sedang kacau-kacaunya hari ini. Hampir separuh dokter dari departemennya harus libur sementara karena keracunan makanan yang dipesan bersama-sama, Guanheng tidak tahu apakah ia termasuk kategori beruntung karena tidak ikut acara makan bersama itu, atau kategori sial karena akhirnya ia harus menggantikan beberapa koleganya untuk operasi yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Harusnya, hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih dahulu dari Xuxi. Namun, hari ini sepertinya bukan hari baik untuknya.

Guanheng masuk ke dalam kamar, berusaha menjaga suara yang ia timbulkan seminimal mungkin melihat Xuxi yang sudah tertidur pulas di kasur mereka. Baguslah, ia makan dengan baik, Guanheng bisa melihat sisa makan malamnya di tong sampah ruang makan mereka saat ia pergi untuk mengambil minum tadi. Ia membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, sebelum menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring di samping Xuxi. Gerakan itu membangunkan Xuxi (Guanheng lupa bahwa ia mudah sekali terbangun dari tidurnya) yang dengan segera memutar tubuh dan berusaha keras membuka matanya untuk menatap Guanheng.

“Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana harimu?” suara Xuxi terdengar serak, dan Guanheng tidak punya sisa energi untuk berbohong.

“Buruk,” Guanheng membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Xuxi, lengannya melingkari tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya dengan erat, “ayo, tidur.”

Xuxi membalas pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Guanheng sebelum kembali jatuh ke alam mimpi, dan hanya dengan itu, Guanheng sudah merasa harinya seratus kali lipat lebih baik.

Karena, dalam pelukan hangat Huang Xuxi, Huang Guanheng selalu merasa ada di titik zenit, senadir apapun keadaannya.

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya ini bukan project utamaku (bahkan Politiká belum selesai kutulis chapter 2 nya wkwk), tapi project utamaku belum bisa dipost karena suatu masalah (spoiler: it's hencas!) jadi selingannya ini dulu hehehe. nggak bisa ngeliat tag hencas punya 0 work berbahasa indonesia :)). thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: honeycloudcake


End file.
